Dreams of the future
by marandamam
Summary: Sasuke can see the future in his dreams, but what will happen when he sees Sakura's future? M for later. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...But I wish I did.

This is a preview, please enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue **

"Please Sakura. Don't walk away." He breathed.

Sakura stopped in here tracks. "Why Sasuke? Why should I stay?" Sakura turned to face him, her eyes burning into his. He looked away, he couldn't stand lying to her. He wanted to tell her but, he just couldn't find the right words to say. "Sasuke?" He looked back up to her. "I need you to trust me." He sighed. "Trust you? How can I? You lie to me so much!" She yelled.

He tried to think of a good reason, but he couldn't. So , he just stood there with his hands in his pocket. "I know, but it's to protect you." He whispered. "Protect me? Protect me from what!" He just stared at her. "Answer me Sasuke, tell me the truth!" She demanded. He gave her such a sorrowful look. "I...can't."

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "You know..." she chuckled. "to think, after all this time, you still don't trust me." Tears started to fall from her eyes, Sasuke looked at her with great sadness. "I'm done trying to be your friend. I tried my hardest to help you, but you keep on pushing me away." She sobbed. Sasuke took a step closer. Sakura pointed a finger out, "Don't! Come near me."

He stood there once again, lost of words. 'Talk dammit! Say something' He thought. But nothing came out. Sakura looked up at him, "Good bye Sasuke." She turned around and began to walk away. "Wait!" Sasuke ran towards her and held her from behind. "Sasuke, what are you-" "If you go you will die!" He yelled. She looked at him with confusion.

She tried to turn around to face him, but his hold on her was to strong. "I don't understand." She said. He continued to hold her tight against his body. "I know when things are going to happen." He started. "And I don't want you to die." He turned her around in his arms. "Sakura, I can-"

Then everything went black.

* * *

**OK! Tell me your thoughts! Good no? **

**Please review! **

**I will appreciate your comments! **

**Thank you! **

**SMILE  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...But I wish I did.

please enjoy!

* * *

**What does it mean?  
**

Alarm clock is going off.

'Shit, it can't be time to get up now?' Sasuke thought.

'I can't wake up! I have to finish my dream.' Sasuke groaned then threw his pillow to the alarm clock. It flew off the stand and stopped beeping.

Sasuke jumped out of bed and picked the clock up and sat it back on the stand. He was wearing nothing...but boxers.

He walked to the bathroom yawning and stretching. He came back out , 20 minutes later, shower fresh, teeth brushed, and hair fixed.

Then he walked to the closet and grabbed his suit and tie. He slipped it on to his smooth muscular body.

Then put his tie on and checked himself in the mirror. He smiled. Then grabbed his cell phone and ran out the door.

He rushed to his Mercedes, and started the car. Then his phone rang.

"Hello?" Sasuke said

"Hey, where are you?"

"I'm backing out of the driveway right now." He said.

"Well you better hurry up! The meeting's going to start in 15 minutes."

"Dammit! I completely forgot about it." He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Another bad night?"

"Yeah, you have no idea." He breathed.

There was a long pause.

"Well, I'll tell the boss your going to be a little late."

"No that's OK. I'll be there." Sasuke said.

"Alright." The phone clicked.

Sasuke put his cell back in his jacket.

He sped to work and got a few honks, but he just ignored it.

He arrived to work 10 minutes later. He got out his car and ran inside the building, catching the elevator right when it's about to close.

"Hold the door!" He shouted. A hand came out from the elevator and held it for him. He stopped next to it, "Thank yo-" He froze to see Sakura standing there holding the door.

She smiled, "Your Welcome, Sasuke." He walked in and the doors closed. They were the only two in there.

"Which floor?" Sasuke asked while clicking the top floor button.

"The same as yours." She said.

He nodded his head then stood next to her.

'Oh my gawd. I'm alone with her...Is it getting hot in here?' He started to pull his collar away from his neck. Then put his hands down to his side. He closed his eyes. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Pull yourself together.'

Sakura looked at him, "Um Sasuke, are you OK?"

Sasukes eyes shot open, "Huh, oh yeah I'm fine." Sasuke blurted out.

"Are you sure?" Sakura didn't wait for an answer. She faced Sasuke, and put her hand on his forehead. Sasuke tensed up.

She sensed his action and smiled, "Relax, I don't bite." Sakura said.

Sasuke slightly blushed, but calmed down. He tried to look any were else but at her.

"Hm, nope you don't have a fever." She put here hand back at her side.

The elevator doors opened, Sakura started to walk out. Sasuke followed her close behind.

"There you are!"

Sasuke turned around to see Naruto walking towards him.

"Come on we are going to be late for the meeting! Oh, good morning Sakura." Naruto grinned.

"Good morning Naruto." Sakura smiled.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura rushed to the meeting room, and were the last ones to show up.

"Well, nice for you to finally join us." Sai was sitting in the head chair.

"We are terrible sorry, it will not happen again." Sasuke said.

"It better not. Take a seat." He demanded.

Naruto and Sasuke took a seat, Sakura walked to Sais' side.

"OK everyone, we can get started now. Today, we are going to discuss..."

Sasuke began to look at Sakura, 'What if I did tell her?' He thought. 'Maybe she will keep it a secret.' He started to imagine the possible responses, but they all ended in disappointment to him.

'Uhhh, why does she have to be that assholes' personal assistance! I know he only wants her for sex.' Sasuke began to think to himself of all the horrible things that Sai could do to her.

"Asshole." Sasuke said.

Sai stopped talking and everyone looked at Sasuke.

"Is there a problem Sasuke?" Sai said annoyed.

"No sir!" Sasuke blurted.

"No, no please, do share what you are thinking." Sai smirked.

Sasuke just sat there, he had no idea what they were discussing.

"Uh," Sasuke began, "you see I think-"

"He thought that the other people that stole our idea are assholes!" Naruto shouted.

Everyone started to laugh. "Is that so, Sasuke." Sai looked back at him.

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Very well then, shall we continue, with out any interruptions?" Sai glanced at Sasuke then turned back to his presentation.

Sasuke mouthed a "thank you" to Naruto, and Naruto mouthed "you owe me" back.

The meeting ended soon after that. Sasuke and Naruto were the first ones to leave. They started to walk to there cubicles, which were right next to each other.

"Hey man, were you thinking of Sakura and Sai again?" Naruto said.

Sasuke elbowed Naruto in the arm, "Shut up." He growled. Naruto chuckled then went to his cubicle.

Sasuke sat down at his computer.

"Oh and yeah, you owe me lunch today." Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and turned his computer on.

'I wonder what that dream was about? Why was Sakura mad at me?' He thought.

Sasuke looked up and saw Sai and Sakura walk out of the meeting room. Sakura looked up at Sasuke and waved, he flinched, but waved back.

'Whatever it was, I'll make sure it never happens'

But that was something impossible to do.

* * *

**OK! Tell me your thoughts! **

**Please review! **

**I will appreciate your comments! **

**Thank you! **

**SMILE  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...But I wish I did.

Please enjoy!

* * *

**While out to lunch **

"Hey pass the chopsticks." Naruto said. Sasuke grabbed the chopsticks and handed them to Naruto.

"Out of all the places to go out to lunch, you had to pick the noodle house." Sasuke sighed.

"What? I love ramen." Naruto said with a mouth full of noodles.

Sasuke shrugged, "Whatever, man."

Naruto swallowed his ramen then looked at Sasuke, "You know you should just tell Sakura that you love her."

"Yeah I know-wait...what are you talking about?" Sasuke blurted. Naruto gave him a stupid look. "Uh, it's kinda obvious."

They both went silent, Naruto began to eat his noddles again.

"Hey Naruto, do you ever have a feeling that something bad is going to happen?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a confused look, "Yeah, why?"

He looked at Naruto, "OK this is going to sound weird to you, but-" Sasuke paused to think of the correct words to say, "alright, you are my best friend right?" "Since childhood Baby!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke nodded his head, "And you have kept all my deep dark secrets?"

"Where are you going with this Uchiha?" Naruto started to get tensed up.

"Just answer the question." Sasuke said.

"Yeah I have, even the one about Sakura." Naruto whispered.

"What? Uh...anyways, what I'm about to tell you, can kill you if anybody finds out." Sasuke said.

Naruto eyes' got wide, "Did you...kill some drug lord or something?

"No, of course not! Naruto I'm...different." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto chuckled, "What the are you talking about?"

Sasuke looked around then back at Naruto, "I can see the future." Naruto gave him a weird look.

"Yeah right, and I can fly!" Naruto started to laugh. Sasuke looked around and people started to stare. He just glared at Naruto and waited for him to stop laughing.

Naruto caught the look of Sasukes glare and settled down.

"Are you finished, because I wasn't kidding." Sasuke growled.

"So you are serious!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up! I can't have the whole world knowing."

Naruto finished his bowl of ramen before he said anything.

"Can you prove it?"

"You don't believe me?" Sasuke said.

"No, no, it's just that-"

"You want to see how it really works." Naruto shook his head.

"Well, I just can't show you, I have to be asleep.

"Oh, so you only see the future in your dreams." Naruto said amazed. Sasuke nodded.

"Can you control it?" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah, but I have to concentrate."

Naruto began to think, "Hey what if I just-"

"No Naruto, you can't knock me out." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Dammit, I was just thinking that...WHOA! Was that your future voodoo thingy?"

Sasuke nodded his head, "It's not voodoo, but yes, I saw this conversation happening two weeks ago."

"WOW! That is so cool!" Naruto said with excitement.

Then he started to grin, "So, what is the future of you and Sakura?"

Sasukes face turned red. "Ah Ha! So you do dream about her! You naughty boy."

"Man, shut up!" Sasuke punched Naruto in the arm.

"AH, OK OK, I won't bring up "that" subject again." Naruto said rubbing his arm.

Sasuke smiled, "It feels that a huge load was taken off my chest."

Naruto shrugged. "Hey man, what are friends for."

Sasuke sighed, "Yeah."

Naruto cleared his throat, "So as your best friend, you should tell me the dreams you have of Sakura." Naruto blurted.

"Hey you said we're going to stay away from that subject." Sasuke warned.

"AWWW! Come on Sasuke! Tell me!" Naruto wined.

"No"

"Please! It's not like it has sex in it!" Naruto said. Sasuke went quiet.

Narutos eyes got big, "No way! Now you got to really tell me!"

"Hell no! Besides, I don't think it would ever happen."

"Of course it's going to happen! It's the future!" Naruto said with joy.

"No, I don't think it will, the dream had weird things in it."

Naruto put his full interest in, "Like what?"

Sasuke paused for a second, "Like," He began. "like, these weird weapons on the wall."

"Oooo, kinky." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke gave him a weird look, "No man, like, knifes and stuff that ninjas use in the movies."

"Hmmm, that is weird." Naruto sat back in his chair.

Sasuke thought back on the dream more.

"No, but do you want to here something even weirder?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded.

"In my dream, I could climb walls, and jump great heights. I could also, make all these crazy signs with my hands. It let me do all these different types of magic things."

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"Like, making multiples of me, letting me walk on water, and shoot fire from my mouth."

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"OK, that is impossible." Naruto checked his watch, "Oh shit we're going to be late getting back! Here I'll pay for the lunch." Naruto atarted to get his wallet out.

"No! You said I would have to." Sasuke said.

"Well things have changed." Naruto stated, and handed his money to the cashier.

"Hn, thanks." Sasuke said.

"No, thank you." Naruto smiled.

They left the ramen shop and hurried into the car.

"Hey Naruto, please don't tell anyone what I told you today." Sasuke said.

"Of course not man, I got your back." And with that Naruto started the car and sped to work.

The cashier looked out the window and smiled then pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey...yeah I found him." She closed her phone and jumped over the counter , and walked out the door.

* * *

** Tell me your thoughts! **

**Please review! **

**I will appreciate your comments! **

**Thank you! **

**SMILE  
**


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...But I wish I did.

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Company Trip  
**

"Damn, just made it."

Naruto and Sasuke ran into there cubicals and got back to work.

Sasuke felt some one staring at the back of his neck.

He turned around, "Will you stop staring at me." Sasuke said.

"Sorry man, I just can't believe what you told me." Naruto said.

Sasuke rolled his chair right next to his, "Don't say anything about that. Don't even think about it, OK?"

Naruto nodded his head. Sasuke went back to his computer and began to type up some files. Naruto rolled to him.

"Hey, I won't tell anybody." Naruto looked at Sasuke sincerely.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "Thanks man."

"Excuse me, Mr Uchiha."

Sasuke turned to see Sakura.

"Oh, yes, Ms. Haruno?" Sasuke said.

"Um, Sai would like to see you and Naruto in his office, now."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other.

"OK, tell the boss we'll be there." Naruto said.

Sakura nodded and walked away.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "That's weird, what do you think he wants?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't know lets just go."

They both got up and headed for the bosses office.

* * *

"Finish it tonight."

There was a knock at the door.

Sai hung up the phone, "Yes, come in."

Naruto and Sasuke walked in, "You wanted to see us?" Naruto asked.

"Yes,yes, of course. Please sit down. Sai motioned to the chairs. Sasuke closed the door.

They sat down in front of his desk.

"Now, I'm sure you know why you're here." Sai said with his hands crossed in front of him.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who glared at Sai.

He was smiling, "I have chose you two, to go on the company trip."

"Are you serious!" Naruto shouted."Hell yeah!" He shouted for joy.

Naruto straightened up.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke said.

Sai looked at Sasuke and smiled, "Some where, you have never been before."

Sakura walked in with a file of papers. She handed them to Sai.

"Thank you Sakura." He winked at her, and she gave him a fake smile.

Sasuke glared at Sai.

"Alright, I need you two to sign this." He placed the files in front of him.

"What is this for?" Sasuke said.

"This is for me, to keep in order, to know who has gone on the company trip." Sai smiled.

'That smile, seems so fake.' Sasuke thought.

Naruto signed it with no hesitation, but Sasuke didn't move.

"Is there a problem?" Sai said.

Sakura looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke was in his deep thoughts, 'What the hell is this guy up to? He knows I hate him. So why would he pick me and Naruto to go on the company trip? Is he-'

"Mr. Uchiha?" Sakura said.

Sasuke snapped out of his thought and looked at her, "Yes?"

"Is there a problem?" Sai repeated.

Naruto gave Sasuke a weird look.

"No, there's no problem. I was just thinking, uh...are we still getting paid?"

Sai chuckled, "Oh, yes of course you are. I am generous, as much as I am honest."

'Bull shit' Sasuke thought.

"Now please, sign." Sai gave him another smile.

Sasuke hesitated, but then signed the papers.

Sai snatched them up.

"Sakura take these to room 304, just slip them under the door."

Sasuke watched her take them and leave out of the room.

"OK," Sasuke turned back around to face Sai. "You two can take the rest of the day to pack."

Narutos eyes got big "Really? Wow, thank-"

"Wait, how long is this, trip?" Sasuke asked.

Sai gave Sasuke a sly look, "Wow, so many questions." Sai thought for a moment. "I don't know, I haven't decided yet." Sai smiled.

'There's that smile again.' Sasuke thought.

"Well, thank you very much!" Naruto got up and shook his hand.

Sasuke just walked out without another word, Naruto followed close behind.

"Sasuke, are you OK?" He looked at Naruto then forced him into the bathroom.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke looked in each stall to make sure that no one was in there.

He turned to Naruto, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"About what?"

"About this trip, the whole thing."

"Ah, come on Sasuke! Your just being paranoid." Naruto patted him on the back.

Sasuke clenched his teeth, "No I'm not."

Naruto put his hands in front of him, "OK, OK, sorry!"

"I think Sai is planning on getting rid of us."

"What! Do you mean like fire us! Oh, Damn It that would-"

"No, I mean kill us."

Naruto gave Sasuke a weird look, "That's crazy, he wouldn't-"

The bathroom door started to open, Sasuke grabbed Naruto and ran into the handicap stall.

"Yeah, yeah, did you get there signatures?...Great, things are going as planned."

'That's Sais voice.' Sasuke thought.

"What do you mean?...Well get it done! I need them gone today!" Sai hung up.

Sai started to fix his hair in the mirror.

"Hm, once they are out of the way, it's only going to be me and Sakura once again."

'That jackass!' Naruto and Sasuke thought.

Sai took out his cologne and sprayed it. It covered the bathroom with it's smell in seconds.

'Oh shit! I'm allergic to this kind of cologne!' Naruto thought.

Narutos eyes started to water, he tugged on Sasukes jacket.

Sasuke looked at him "What do you-"

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed.

Sai turned to the stall, and started to walk to it.

"Hello? Who is that?"

"Oh shit, we are so busted!" Naruto whispered.

They began to panic.

'Think, think Sasuke,think...got it! Here goes nothing.' Sasuke started to make hand signs.

"What the hell are you doing! He's getting closer." Naruto breathed.

"Just trust me." Sasuke put his fingers up and concentrated.

Sai reached the final stall and slammed it open.

No one was there.

His cell phone began to ring, "Hello?...Good, let the mission begin."

He hung up the phone, and looked in the stall one more time, then walked out.

* * *

**OK! Tell me your thoughts!  
**

**Please review! **

**Thank you! **

**SMILE  
**


End file.
